Many companies and other groups have networks of computers that are used by employees or group members, and/or that provide various services to other individuals or computers. While networking together large numbers of computers can be beneficial, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that it remains difficult for administrators of the infrastructure servers and other servers that service the computers and/or network to manage these infrastructure servers and other servers to have them running smoothly with good response time and reliability. In case of any issues, the administrators are expected to identify the cause of and resolve the issues in a reasonable amount of time so that it does not affect the business continuity/productivity of the network. The complexity increases for administrators to manage these entities in a geographically distributed environment. Similar situations need to be handled by network administrators in the organization with regard to Internet Protocol (IP) address space planning. That is, network administrators are expected to service requests for IP address space from the network in a reasonable amount of time while verifying that certain criteria that the requestor (e.g., an administrator representing a specific network) of the IP address space is to satisfy, from the utilization perspective of IP address space that was previously allocated to the requestor, is satisfied. The complexity also increases for network administrators to manage the IP address space in a geographically distributed environment.